Off the Record
|Next = }}"Off the Record" is the seventh episode of the third season of . Summary "A reporter seeks revenge after he discovers that Lucifer has been sleeping with his estranged wife. However, when it's revealed that Linda is the reporter's estranged wife, things get messy. Lucifer's reputation and safety are on the line, especially when a serial killer from the past resurfaces."http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20171025fox01/ Plot Linda 's ex-husband, Reese Getty, wakes up from a coma after 2 years. He is informed that he has had no visitors while he was in a coma. Reese is obsessed with Linda and wants to rebuild their failed marriage after their separation. He buys flowers and visits Linda's apartment, but is interrupted by Lucifer , who is just leaving after having sex with Linda. Enraged, Reese tails him to Lux where is confronted by Lucifer, who chats with Reese. Reese mentions that he wants to get revenge on the man who's sleeping with his wife, and is egged on by Lucifer, who does not realise that this man is, indeed, himself. Reese digs up dirt on Lucifer and begins a story focusing on Lucifer, at the LA Telegraph, where he is a Pulitzer-prize winning reporter. He tails Lucifer and Chloe on their investigations, claiming that he is writing a story on thier partnership when he is in fact planning an expose of Lucifer. He discovers more than he bargained for, however, namely, that Lucifer is not just a shady character or involved in illegal dealings but the actual devil. He rushes this information to Linda, who does not believe him (at this point in the story, Linda does not yet know.) After a few years of completely shuttering himself in to work on his story, Reese barges in on Lucifer and Linda during a therapy session, and shoots Lucifer, whereupon Linda reveals that she knows of Lucifer's identity. Heartbroken, Reese runs out. During this fight, Lucifer lets slip that the detective, Chloe, makes him vulnerable, explaining his invulnerability to Reese's bullet at the time. Desperate, Reese hires a known serial killer, Kavitsky, to poison Lucifer at Lux in the presence of Chloe. However, Lucifer's charming manner puts Kavitsky off guard and an innocent girl is killed instead. Lucifer is enraged. Reese, realising what he has done, rushes to Linda, who calls the police on him. Reese leads the LAPD to Kavitsky, but not before unknowingly sipping a poisoned drink that Kavitsky has placed there to kill him. Kavitsky is arrested by Chloe, and Reese dies, telling Lucifer that his drinking poison will make things right with Linda and maybe she will finally love him. Lucifer looks at him sympathetically. Reese wakes up at the end of the episode in the same hospital that he awoke from in the beginning. He is revealed to be in his own Hell, reliving this scene over and over again. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Patrick Fabian as Reese Getty * John Billingsley as Alvin Kapitski * Shelly Robertson as editor * Bree Condon as Veronica * Fiona Vroom as nurse Co-Starring * Parker Brando as dude with neck tattoos * Bianca Caroca as frisky woman #2 * Jessica Garcia as young woman poisoned * Doreen Gordon as waitress * Keilani Jung as frisky woman #1 * Tori Katongo as cute uni * Henry Mah as custodian * Christopher Pearce as Barry * Edwin Perez as Chad * Trent Redekop as beefy uni * Alla Rouba as young woman's friend * Alan Silverman as grizzled detective Trivia * This was one of 4 episodes filmed as part of season 2 but planned and shown as a standalone episode in season 3. * This entire episode is Reese Getty reliving his personal Hell. The events start during the first season, when Linda Martin is still sleeping with Lucifer, and go through until third season, when Reese dies. **His door in hell is the only one not chained shut with the soul trying to get out. Either Reese forgets his loops, or thinks he's in a time loop to try correcting his mistakes. Gallery Script 221.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 1.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 2.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 3.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 4.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 5.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 6.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 7.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 8.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 9.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 10.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 11.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 12.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 13.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 14.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 15.jpg Videos A Journalist Asks To Write A Story About Lucifer Season 3 Ep. 7 LUCIFER Lucifer Juggles Silicone Breast Implants Season 3 Ep. 7 LUCIFER Links References de:Off the Record fr:L'Enfer du journaliste ru:Неофициально Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Help needed